Project K
by FenrirTheOkamiXIII
Summary: SYOC fic. It's name is Enigma. It's goal: To take over the world. Reports have shown that this threat to the world could very well lead to the end. As such, we of the Nazo cooperation have decided that in order for such a threat to be defeated, another force should meet it head-on and vanquish it. Very soon, we shall throw in our trump card. Everyone, let Project K commence.
1. Chapter 1

_**Project K**_

 _ **Hello, everyone! ^^ Thanks for tuning into the first story of my new account! It's been a while since I wrote an SYOC like this so I hope to do my best! Alright, that being said, this is an SYOC that will have all its details, information, and submission requirements at the end of this chapter. But for those of you who need some information now, here are a few things I'd like to point out;**_

 _ **-This takes ten years after the events of** Assassination Classroom **.**_

 _ **-The plot has been altered a little bit to fit this story, thus will explain why Korosensei is there.**_

 _ **-There will be a limit to how many OCs can be in this fic. Please understand that I do not wish to over-estimate myself.**_

 _ **Until we discuss the other details, please enjoy the prologue of this new fic and get your brains abuzz with ideas for assassins and fellow classmates! Who knows? They just might drop into class E-3, if they're lucky ^^ (EDIT: All slots for the OC submission form have been filled out. Thank you to those who have sent their OCs. I will not be accepting anymore.) Now, lets get this prologue rolling, then!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All rights to**_ _Assassination Classroom_ _ **belong to their respective creators.**_

 _ **Prologue: A New Threat**_

* * *

It was just staring at them.

That was the best as anyone could have described it. No scientist or esteemed senator could explain it or define it in any other way. It was staring at them, scrutinizing their worth and breathing down their necks. Its gaze never grew tired or disinterest. It didn't even blink. It only stared.

"Have we ever dealt with anything like this?"

"Not since the demolition of some of the moon, but that was years ago! A decade, at best!"

"But that just seems like a cakewalk compared to… To… _This_! It's far more worse!"

Chaos broke out among the delegates and leaders of the world. The scientist and board members around them were scraping by the skin of their teeth and nails just to figure out what this was. But that was the problem within itself. No one knew what the problem was or anything below it. That was a blow to human nature. Curious minds thirst for questions. The bigger the question, the more satisfying the answer. But this problem didn't seem to have any hints, forget any answers. The problem was mind-blogging, other-worldly at best. No one knew anything about it, or it itself.

"Quite the enigma, yes, gentlemen?" All eyes were glued to the tall and captivating young woman on the podium, all their screens focusing on her. In a room among worried men with the power to shake the earth, she didn't seem the least bit worried. The smile on her face said that enough.

" _We thought you would have a more serious outlook on this, Miss. Nazo."_ A German delegate frowned at her. The woman threw a sweet smile sugar-coated with hidden intent. This woman was dangerous, fangs behind her smile.

"Of course," She laughed, twirling a lock of her curly brown hair. "I'm taking this as seriously as I must. It would be rude and unprofessional of me otherwise." With a flick of her wrist, the largest screen in the darken room lit up to present numerous articles and diagrams. "In fact, I have just the proposal that may solve all the questions to our problem. Ladies and gentlemen, please direct your attention to the main screen. Thanks to the hard work and dedication of the Nazo corporation and the additional help of the Ministry of Defense, a highly recommended method has been placed into order."

The screen flashed to one of the most well-known prep schools in Japan: Kunugigaoka jr. High. Everyone knew this place. Some of the senators and delegates' children went to that school. No surprise since it was for both the most intelligent and wealthiest minds.

The map of the area was scanned and minimized to a classroom just north of the main school. Resting on a quiet patch of the mountain was a school house. Though a little worn-down and riddled with urban wildlife, everyone in that room knew what is was. And the second they saw a familiar, eerie face looming in the window of the photo, a collective gulp was made.

The young woman's smile broadened, a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"On behalf of the Nazo cooperation, Project Kyōshitsu will commence."

* * *

He was laughing. He couldn't help it. He was excited. He couldn't help it. He peeked on a early yoga class for women. Despite it being perverted, he couldn't help it. The day was just that amazing.

Almost any day was amazing in his life. New discoveries to be made and all sorts of lessons to be taught. But with no students to show these to, well, that was the difficult part. He reveled in teaching. He loved the way a student's eyes would twinkle when they got a perfect score on a test, or when they overcame a subject they had difficulty on, or even when they aimed their guns on him.

that made him almost stop in mid-flight. That would have been messy, considering that he was flying Mach 20 over rush hour. But more to the point, he couldn't believe he was remembering the past. And while this was nothing out of the ordinary, he didn't know why he thought of that last moment. Maybe it was because of the big event. That top secret one that they said he could be apart of. He loved that. He loved being involved in something that allowed him to teach. It gave him freedom, despite the little they gave him.

He was a teacher that was allowed to teach, even though there were a few problems to consider. And while he was allowed to teach a few classes, the a Ministry of Defense had given him a few rules. New restraints that kept him alive, yet kept him bound to them. He was their's, despite the free-will and power he had.

But he was happy. He couldn't help it. So long as he was able to mold the new minds of the next generation, he was happy.

He was so happy, he volunteered to carry out the first task. He promised to keep himself out of trouble and not attract attention to himself. He was allowed to do this, with just a restraint or two still locked on him. He didn't care. Just as long as he was allowed to do this himself, he was OK with it.

"One for each individual," He said to himself, flinging each letter to their appropriate mailbox yet with the upmost of care. Looks like having accurate eyesight and poised tentacles had its rewards. "I must say, I can't help but find myself more excited about this than be as frightened as the others." He laughed childishly to himself. It all looked like a game to him. Or maybe it was and he decided not to take his place in it yet. No, it looked like he would have to be in the sidelines for now. And he didn't mind. To him, that had it's own advantages.

"The Spring semester is upon us," He said to himself, chucking two letters into the same mailbox. "I look forward to meeting the new students of my class!" He gave a high pitch giggle before taking off into the air, soaring faster than any bullet in the world could travel.

* * *

 _ **From the desk of Kunugigaoka jr. High School Main Office**_

 _ **Principle Asano Eiko**_

 _To the parent/guardian of: (Insert student's full-name here)_

 _We here at Kunugigaoka pride ourselves in presenting the best and brightest Japan has to offer. No less is to be expected from our brilliant caliber and our great abundance of gifted and brilliant young-minds. Having that said, while your son/or daughter has earned the privilege to attend our fair school, their lacking in school etiquette, grades, and/or over-all attitude have forced us to transfer them to Class E-3 for the next two semesters. Please, keep in mind that we of Kunugigaoka always strive to put our best students in the highest degree. It's just in some sad events, many do not earn the title of being the best. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact the main office. For next semester's enrollments, please fill out the information on our school's website, labeled under students. We thank you for your cooperation and look forward to seeing your son/or daughter next semester. Good day._

 _Signed: Asano Eiko_

 _Principle of Kunugigaoka jr. High_

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **And that's all I have for you so far ^^ Short, I know, but I wanted to keep this brief and keep a few secrets under wraps before the next chapter. That is where I will reveal more. So be sure to keep an eye out for it ^^**_

 _ **Now, concerning the OC submission, please keep in mind that while you can submit more than one OC, be considerate to me and your fellow authors. I need to keep a limit of under or around 15-20 OCs and I do want to give everyone a chance to submit at least one character. Thank you very much for understanding c: The form itself can be found on my profile. Send me your form either through review or PM. I will look over the OC and let you know if they were accepted. I do very much appreciate it if you do submit an OC so please, send away! I'm eager to see what kind of characters you'll come up with! ^-^**_

 _ **Once the limit of OCs have been met, I will update the next chapter. From then on, I will try my best to update the story weekly. Until then, please send in your forms and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Thank you all once more for reading the prologue! Until next update!**_

 _ **This is me saying, Peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi, again, guys! ^^ Thanks so much to all of you who've submitted an OC to the story! This means so much to me and the fact that all of you put so much creativity and wonder into your characters warms my heart ^-^ I promise to mention all those who submitted an OC at the last author's note._**

 ** _Now, please allow me to explain how the set-up of the story will go. Since this is the first chapter, all characters will have minor cameos and mentionings, with the exceptions of my own since they will almost be like the Nagisa of this fic. For the remaining chapters, they will be broken into two segments. One segment might be about a character and the other will be a situation, another would be a filler or about a character, or another would be about one character and then another character. Think of it like how it was done in the anime, with almost two mini stories shown, as such ^^ Chapter one is the present time the story is on, but some character chapters will go back on time to give the story about said character. I hope that makes sense ^^' As for this chapter, it just shows you who's in the story and it tells a little about my OCs._**

 ** _Well, enough of my rambling! Thanks for enduring it and enjoy the first chapter! ^^ Lets get this chapter rolling!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: All rights to_ **_Assassination Classroom **belong to their respective owners. All I own are my OCs.**_

* * *

 _ **/Episode One: Beginning of End/**_

 _ **(Three months until graduation)**_

"Roll call! Everyone, please take your seats while I call out your name."

But before he could sit down, the infamous Korosensei gave a chuckle and pulled his chair up with one of his yellow tentacles, the permanent grin on his face directed at girl in the front row.

"Spikes with anti-me material planted under the cushion," He chuckled. "Your doing, Kasai-chan?"

"Aw," Pouting, the girl twirled a piece of her red-wood hair, the streak gliding across it as red as her eyes. "And here I thought you would fall for." She suddenly gave a giggle, murder glinting in her eyes. "Don't worry, sensei! I'll get you next time!" She beamed.

Korosensei laughed in return, adoring how excited she looked at the prospect. "And I look forward to seeing you try the impossible!"

Kuruko threw her smile to the young man sitting the next seat over. "Right, Yuu-kun?"

Yuu chuckled softly in return, his grey eyes glinting with a prospect for knowledge. No surprise since his intelligence was nothing to snuff at. "Exactly. Perhaps we could try using sweets next time, yes? I'd be happy to cook them."

"Ahaha- no." She deadpanned the genius without so much as batting an eye. "We're trying to kill him, but we're not going for overkill, Creepy Cook."

"So cold." But the brunette was still chuckling, earning a scrunched nose from Jeshi. Yuu was polite, but there was no fun if he didn't get mad.

 _'Kasai Jeshi, 4th seat. Her personality is very unpredictable, but her skills make up for her sanity. Ayame gave her the fragments while Yuu-san instructed her how to use them. And then there's the latter, Misawa Yuu, 2nd seat. He's possibly the smartest person I know and has a lot of experience with weapons and injuries, despite none of that being related to our job. Then again, that calm but terrifying personality of his does match the job.'_

The teacher turned back to the blackboard with a hum, resuming roll call just before nine rounds of pink, pellet-like bullets flew through the air. The octopus dodged them with his spare tentacles planted firmly on the ground.

"Taoreta-kun. Seki-chan. Aoshima-chan. While I applaud for how well your accuracy with the anti-me bb guns, do remember that it is rude to interrupt me while roll is being taken," The grin was thrown over his shoulder. "Excellent marksmanship, though!"

"Ah," Akira huffed as Asashin leaned on his desk a bit, the latter throwing a glare as Korosensei plucked the bbs out of the chalk board with a napkin. "Thought for sure we'd have him." She looked over to the black-haired boy. "Better luck next time, Asa." She said, fixing the bun of her golden-brown hair.

"Yeah." Despite how irritated he looked, Asashin was already trying to think of another attempt of the teacher's life. He made a mental note to talk to Akira and Yukihina about it later.

"Ne, ne, Aki-chan," A row or so back, Yukihina was smiling brightly, her blue eyes just as brightly alit. "We're gonna try this again, yeah? You, me, and Asa-chan should go over it with ice cream after school. Maybe we can try to create that new gun that Asa-chan said we could try! Right, right, we could-"

"Yeah, yeah, Yuki-san," Akira shook her head at the older girl. "Just tone it down a little, please?"

"Don't want him to know all our plans." Muttered Asashin with a roll of his eyes.

"Oops!" Yukihina giggled. "Sorry! Won't ever happen again!" The other two sharpshooters doubted that but they both knew that Yukihina would at least try.

 _'Taoreta Asashin, 11th seat. He's not the most sociable in our class but his skills with melee weapons are nothing to sneeze at. He knows what he's doing with a gun. Seki Akira, 6th seat. She knows the right time to think before doing so. She's probably one of the most sane out of the all of us. And Aoshima Yukihina, 12th seat. The girl can run her mouth and has the personality to come with it. Despite how much she talks, she's not a bad person, even though I rarely talk to her. She's a good kid. And all three of them are our best sharpshooters. But then again, Korosensei probably knows that, too.'_

"Right," Chucking the used bullets into the trash, Korosensei turned back to his students as he picked up his clipboard. "Let's finish up with roll call so that we can move onto our next lesson! I bet you'll be as excited as I as we take a look into the Zen dynasty-oh!" He stopped before far-back row and plucked a text book from the girl there. "Sorachi-chan, I know you're into History as much as the rest of us, but please let the rest of us catch up with you on read-" A screech was heard across the mountains.

"Hm?" The female blinked up at her teacher as innocently as one in her position could, her head tilting one way as black curls flowed over her shoulder. "Yes, sensei?"

"Y-Y-Y-You…" The octopus pointed a trembling tentacle at the little book in her hands, his yellow skin flushing pink. "Th-That kind of m-m-material, i-i-in _my_ cl-classroom?!"

Kuruko blinked again, unable to stop the wide and conniving grin that spread across her cheeks. "Ah, but sensei! This is only a light novel! A spin-off from _Winter Wars_!" Her lilac-colored eyes twinkled mischievously. "Should I read a passage aloud for extra credit? If you say so, sensei!" Her eyes suddenly glazed over and she cried out. "'A-Ah! Hiroshi-sama, n-not there!' 'Submit to me, my lovely dog. Let me see you overflow-!'"

"Ahhh!" The poor teacher was covering the sides of his head, despite having no ears. "Sorachi-chan! Don't read such dirty literature in a lewd voice like that! Reading a BL book before the class! Unacceptable-!"

His tentacle snapped like a whip as he caught the wrist of the fist flying to his head, grinning at the little shards of the anti-me material positioned like the claws of an iron knuckle. Another tentacle swooped low and snapped the handle of an anti-me katana in half.

"Teamwork!" Exclaimed the monster, though the cheerfulness of his voice remained. "It was very excellent, from all of you. While Sorachi-chan distracted me with her manga, you two snuck up behind me and hoped to land a hit, am I right, Kurokawa-kun? Amamiya-chan?"

"Damn," Kuruko stuck out her tongue as Haruka gave a modest nod and Chieri gave a quiet shrug, resulting in both their wrists and hands released. "I was sure he would have at least stayed distracted longer. If he can ogle at boobs for a long time, then he could be just as tempted with-"

"One more dirty word and I will take away your manga for the rest of the day, Sorachi-chan." The book was slammed to the very back of the inside of her desk, Kuruko looking as if Korosensei had said he would steal her first child. "Kurokawa-kun and Amamiya-chan, please return to your seats so I may resume roll call."

"Yes, sensei." Most people would have been surprised to hear Haruka speak, due to the half-albino being as quiet as a mouse, but considering that their third attempt had failed, he had something to say. Chieri whipped out her phone and typed for a minute, showing her screen.

 _'Yes, sensei. Please, continue. I was looking forward to hear you go over about the art history of the Zen dynasty, actually.'_ It said, a smile upon her face. It glowed as much as the twinkling crown of flowers that rested on her prettily framed hair.

"Ah, always eager to learn, are we not, Amamiya-chan?" Korosensei gave a nod. "Very well, we can start with art, just for you."

His student's smile broadened, looking forward to the lesson as she happily made her way back to her seat. Haruka returned to his seat without another word, the ahoge upon his head wavering as he walked, as if he were underwater.

 _'Sorachi Kuruko, 15th seat. She's as sarcastic and tricky to figure out as Jeshi-san. Even though that was just a distraction, her love for BL is scarily real. I can't remember how many times she's tried to convince everyone that Haruka and I would be a great couple. True, I swing that way, but Haruka is only an acquaintance. I don't think it would work out. We even talked about it and agreed that it wouldn't. But that still hasn't stopped Kuruko-san from "shipping" us. Kurokawa Haruka, 14th seat. He's another quiet guy in this class. We get a lot of those around here. Despite being a man of so little words, his actions speak so much louder. I haven't seen anyone else right-hook or knife-jab a person out-cold like he could. And then there's Amamiya Chieri, 16th seat. She doesn't speak so much but that's because she's a mute. And that's not a problem with any of us here. She can write down or type what she needs to say, and she usually says encouraging and positive things. She's got a good head on her shoulders. Goes to show that looks can be deceiving. Korosensei knows this as well.'_

"My dear students, you're all so lively today!" Green stripes painted across Korosensei's face. Everyone in the room knew that he was feeling cocky as he walked back to his desk, opening the top draw. "Perhaps you can be just as lively as we take this pop-quiz-"

A huge puff of blue gas splashed into the air. Not even a second past as the teacher fell to the floor with a heavy thump.

"Did we get him?" Two students stood from their seats and ran over, the girl of the pair blinking her brown eyes rapidly. "Did it work, Davis-kun?"

"We spent hours on that poison so it might-" Something sticky stuck to the shoes of the tall boy, a frown on his lips and his pink spikes seeming to droop. "Never mind. He cheated."

"Ohohoho! Cheated? How cruel, Davis-kun!" Korosensei laughed as he flowed himself away from the students, his silvery yet goopy form turning solid and morphing him back into his octopus form. "The gas you and Hakaryua-chan was excellent! A highly concentrated poison that could turn from gas to liquid that even the best of assassins would kill to have. But may I suggest adding another death cap or two the next time? That felt more like a tickle, you see!" He giggled.

The frown upon the Keiji's face turned into a small smile, the corners of his green eyes crinkling at the prospect of another go. A few of the girls felt theri hearts flutter at the site. "Right, sensei!" He turned to the strawberry-blonde on his right and met her in a high-five. "We almost got him, Ayame-chan!"

Ayame giggled with a nod. "So close! But we'll get him next time! She turned to Korosensei and tugged at one of her hair strands. "And we'll do it-"

" _TOGETHER_!" The whole class shouted like a cavalry, standing from their seats and sending a fray of bbs and throwing knives. Imprints and tears were left on the walls and floors but with inhuman speed, their teacher was able to avoid each and every attack like it it was nothing, laughing away like a child playing tag.

"So lively! So full of energy!" He laughed as one round came after the last, not a single shot hitting him. "Alrighty! I think you've all made enough of a mess and you're all out of knives and bullets, hm?" True to his guess, the last knife was flung and it thunked lightly into the wall. Korosensei clicked his tongue and gazed upon his students. "One last final barrage. Your final trap should all your other attempts fail." The stripes appeared again. "Someone planned this. Gave you all little jobs to carry this out, knowing which assassin would work better with another. And this person was able to persuade you to follow their rules somehow."

 _'Davis Keiji, or Keiji Davis in the modern English way, 9th seat. He's class 3-E's 'heart throb,' the guy that everyone wants. He may look distant and cold, but there's more to him than meets the eye. He knows his way with poisons and has a faint sweet smell on him, which makes me wonder if I'll fall into paralysis any time soon. Also, we almost all have to keep quiet about his hair. That is a given rule in this class. He's almost like the girl with him. Hakaryu Ayame, 10th seat. She's the shortest and stockiest out of all of us but she hasn't let any of that keep her from smiling. I've known her to be the most forgiving person and for being a huge fan of collecting plant life and bugs. We've known each other since we were babies. No surprise, since she's my twin sister.'_

Korosensei slid his way to the third row, to the last two students. "A voice so silent, yet can manipulate or inspire to do one's will. With Masaki-kun as their second-in command." The boy in question simply shrugged, placing the gun he borrowed down while staring at it with his blue-violet eyes.

 _'Masaki Manabu, 9th seat. He's the sort of guy you usually don't meet. I've only ever seen him following others plans and being respectful to almost anyone. While it's a little unnerving sometimes, he's actually a pretty nice guy. Plus, with him co-oping me on all our assassination attempts, I say he's someone to trust.'_

"Tell me, this was all your doing…"

 _'And lastly, there's…'_

"Am I right…"

 _'Hakaryu-'_

"-Yume-kun?"

"Yes, sensei." With his hands resting behind his back, Yume gazed up at his teacher calmly as the whole classroom was swept into a silence, light blue eyes never leaving those beady-dots that existed on the monster's face. Yume waited, just knowing what was going to happen next.

"Excellent!" Korosensei's face lit into a bright orange with a darker-colored circle bordering it. Yume gave the tiniest of smiles. Leave it to their teacher for seeing the bright side of the situation. "Your leadership skills seem to become more impressive each day, Hakaryu-kun. As well as everyone else's skills in this room." He made his way back to the front as everyone sat down in their desks. "Each of you have executed very good plans, following Hakaryu's ideas and using each of your skills to your advantages! To celebrate this, 3-E will be given two pop-quizzes instead of one!" A groan echo through the room. "I know, won't this be a blast, children!"

"Second strike, make sure it hurts!" No one knew who shouted that, but all the students got up once more and began shooting and attacking again. No one even knew if it was out of annoyance, or if it was because of their mission. All of them collectively agreed that their teacher would look much better with holes in him at the moment.

 _'This is our class life now. It's been like this for at least five months now and we've all gotten used to handling guns and stabbing one-handedly. As crazy as it seems, trying to kill Korosensei is a part of the training we were assigned. Why were we, class 3-E of Kunugigaoka jr. High, assigned this? Well, that itself is a long story, but I'll try my best to keep it short. Ah, but I didn't introduce myself yet, huh? Sorry, Ayame says I do that._

 _While I'm not as calculate as Jeshi-san or Yuu-san, or as good with a gun as Asashin-san, Akira-san, or Yukihina-san. Or deceitful and quick as Kuruko-san, Haruka-san or Chieri-san. Or as skilled with poisons like Keiji-san or my sister. I'm not even as good as observing or following orders like Masaki-san. But people listen to me. I don't know why, though. I'll be honest. I'm not the most compelling person. You want compelling, you should talk to Ayame. People could listen to her because she only had nice things to say. Why people listened to me was a complete mystery. Why the class listened to me when I explained our (failed) assassination attempt against Korosensei today (and every other day) is a complete mystery. Ayame once told me it was because people liked my voice. I threw a shoe at her after that._

 _I just couldn't agree with it because I only saw myself as normal. Me. Hakaryu Yume, 13th seat. One of the students of the run-down 3-E. One of the students belonging to the one and only Project K, taught and trained in the assassination classroom.'_

* * *

 _'To explain, I guess I'll be cliché and say that it all started around the end of summer vacation…'_

"Ayame!" Yume, making sure he wouldn't slip on the windowpane, climbed up the vines that wrapped around the apartment and climbed on top of the roof, a the morning chill leaving him shivering in his pajamas. "C'mon. Ojisan says we need toco e down for breakfast."

"Just a second… Got him! Catch me, Yume!" No sooner did she say that, Yume took a leap and caught his sister before her back met the roof tile. She giggled. "Thanks!"

"Aya," Huffing, Yume shifted his pudgy twin onto the ground and shook his head. "I'm not always going to be there to catch you, you know." He reminded.

"Wrong!" Ayame screwed the jam jar she had tightly, smiling at the little moth that fluttered on the greens and leaves she provided for it. "You and I both know that whenever I'm in trouble, you'll be there just a few feet away, ready to help me." She poked at his cheek. "My hero!" She sang.

"Shut up." Yume sighed, but he knew she was telling the truth. The both of them had each other's back since they were born. Yume was the one to helped Ayame when bullies would pick on her for her body weight and Ayame in turn lend him an ear to talk to whenever he needed someone to listen. While it was true that twins could be different, the both of them needed each other.

After Ayame released the moth she caught into the bug farm in the garden, the two walked back into the apartment and into the kitchen. There they found two plates of breakfast and their solemn-looking grandfather.

* * *

 _'Ojisan had us sit down and explained that the both of us had low grades for some of our class manuscripts. Ayame and I were are average students, but lately our grades had been dropping the past year. We were pretty busy helping ojisan around the house after obachan died last year and I got into more fights than usual since it was the year Ayame started dating._

 _I was good and happy for my sister to set her sites on finding a boyfriend, but a lot of guys she dated talked behind her back. I couldn't stand to hear them say such things about her while she was happily thinking about of these guys. I had to put them in their place, though it meant my sister would be hurt after she broke up with them. We were so distracted by all these little things that we couldn't even keep up with passing our grades near the average bar._

 _While ojisan kept insisting that he knew we tried our best, Ayame and I still felt bad. Ojisan had taken us in shortly after our father disowned us when we were little. He and our obachan raised us ever since then. But ever since obachan passed away, it's just been him. He's one of the most caring people my twin and I know. Just seeing him look that sad, all the while smiling to hide it, it made us feel all the more guilty._

 _So it was decided after that, that Ayame and I were to be transferred into class 3-E next semester. It's rumored to be the last place they send the worst students, or at least those with bad grades. Classmates who lived close by us had heard the news somehow and a majority of them stopped talking to us all together. I should have seen it coming but I guess I was kind of grateful when it happened. It opened my eyes to see how shallow or cowardly people I thought were cool, actually were. Ayame didn't seem to bug by it either, but then again she could have been hiding her true feelings behind a smile like ojisan._

 _The semester started before we knew it. With our uniforms pressed and our new textbooks, we joined class 3-E with little to no hassle. Despite how far the building was from the main campus and how rundown it was, it wasn't completely that bad. Most students there were in the same situation as we were so we all fairly got along for the most part._

 _And then there was Korosensei…'_

* * *

 ** _(Present, six months until graduation)_**

"Now then, as you can see by the era of the Zen Dynasty-" Three throwing knives, two steps to the left. "-had began shortly after the Tang Dynasty-" Six rounds of bbs, duck and jump. "-and was in development during then. Who can tell me-" Chieri and Haruka fired off their pistols but only a few holes decorated the chalkboard. "Who ruled during this era? Taoreta-kun?"

 _'Korosensei is something of a mystery,'_ Thought Yume as the older student stood to answer. _'According to our Music instructor, Korosensei has had this job long when we were in primary school. He's had many sorts of classes made up of students like us over the years, but this is his second year of having students that are assigned to kill him. And as crazy as it sounds, it was made up for all the good reasons. All of us were gathered here for a purpose. All of us were to be trained here to take down Enigma._

 _And just what was Enigma? That's something I want to know. We were all shown what it was at the beginning of the year, but even I do t know what it is. No one is able to figure it out. Hence its name.'_

"Hakaryu-kun," Yume snapped out of his day-dreaming to see Korosensei smiling right at him, tentacles waving. "I hope you're remembering to take notes on this. Remember, a learning mind is a happy mind!"

Korosensei was so optimistic. Crafty, and very cocky, but optimistic. Yume could respect that. "Yes, Korosensei." He responded, watching his teacher zip back to his desk as Jeshi and Yukihina bombarded the octopus with throwing knives, their target three steps ahead of them. _'Even when he's in a room full of kids assigned to kill him, he looks so bright. Is he used to this because of his last class or does he have that much drive to teach us? What a weird guy,'_ Yume was smiling though. _'Still, he's a cool teacher. Our cool target of a teacher.'_

* * *

"Which of you shall it be, children?"

With a hum brimmed with child-like excitement, Ms. Nazo thumbed through every manila folder in her grasp gingerly, nodding to her self every once in a while as she came across every photo showing a promising student. Flipping through all the students files wasn't going to guarantee her a likely choice, but it gave her a sort of glee that made it hard not to look through the files. Every last student had the potential to perform the task by the end of high school. The task that would go against any odd that the world had ever come across. The task that would come face-to-face with Enigma.

Enigma. The name made her giggle for some reason. The whole situation was funny to her. Maybe it was because she thought it was funny. The idea that these children would be able to master the skills of assassination before the end of the year was laughable, given the circumstances and just what Enigma was. She wasn't laughing at the kids, though. No, she was laughing about the idea; children being trained to be killers, an anthropomorphic-octopus becoming a teacher and practice target, a threat of impending doom that they couldn't wrap their heads around was coming after them as they spoke, it all sounded so make-believe. It sounded so made-up, that she could laugh about it.

"But it's real," She said to herself with a light-hearted sigh, taking all the photos of class E-3 and promptly throwing them to the small tube that was fastened to the wall. A few of the photos stuck to the glass of the tube, but they all fell off eventually, cluttering together on the floor. The lunmp of something suspened in cold water within the tube gave a puff of bubbles, as if it were breathing. "And so is the danger. Korosensei… I do hope you have these children ready by graduation time," She gave a quirky smile that did little to hide the forewarning in her voice. "Enigma may be something we can't understand, but that doesn't make it any less of a threat."

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **So, yeah. Another sort of brief chapter ^^' Honestly, I would have made it longer but I wanted to fit everyone's OC in and feature them all with the sort of techniques they can perform as assassins, so I kept the chapter brief while go into some details ^^ Speaking of which, a shout-out to everyone who submitted an OC! All were featured here today so here's to you guys! ^_^**_

 _ **Misawa Yuu- Owned by JJun**_

 _ **Kasai Jeshi- Owned by Let'sWriteDis**_

 _ **Seki Akira- Owned by WrittenWhim**_

 _ **Davis Keiji- Owned by AnimePsycho1**_

 _ **Masaki Manabu- Owned by ShadeZyro**_

 _ **Taoreta Asashin- Owned by Mondai Sogeki**_

 _ **Aoshima Yukihina- Owned by x-utalicious**_

 _ **Kurokawa Haruka- Owned by ChessuTheCheshireCat**_

 _ **Sorachi Kuruko- Owned by Unicorn819**_

 _ **Amamiya Chieri- Owned by TheRoseShadow21**_

 _ **And Hakaryu Yume and Hakaryu Ayame- Owned by FenrirtheOkamiXIII**_

 _ **Thank you to all of you once more! ^^ Please leave a review and I'll see you all real soon!**_

 _ **This is me saying, Peace!**_


End file.
